


And Cut!

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: A Snippet In The Lives Of Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Crushes, Friendship, M/M, Post-High School, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aimless Kurtbastian fluff that I can never make into a long ass oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Cut!

Sebastian’s eyes followed the movement of his boyfriend as the latter made way back and forth between the counter and the stove. It was an ordinary Sunday morning where Kurt would be responsible in making the both of them breakfast while Sebastian’s in charge of making coffee.

  
One would think it was a mundane routine, something to be forgotten or get bored of after awhile. But what people don’t realise that it’s the mundane-ness of the tasks is what makes it perfect for the couple. Being constantly on the move from Mondays to Saturdays with school and part-time jobs (although much to Sebastian’s insistent that working wasn’t all that necessary for them), the couple barely has time to be a couple. The slow morning of Sundays allows the couple to reconnect and enjoy each other’s presence. And that was exactly what Sebastian was going to do.

  
Sebastian got up from his seat and slowly shuffled to Kurt who was washing the dishes while waiting for the waffles to cook. He wrapped his arms around the Kurt’s waist, placing his chin on the juncture between the latter’s neck and shoulder. He hummed softly softly as Kurt scrubbed down the mixing bowl in his hands.

  
“I miss this,” Sebastian murmured into Kurt’s neck, causing the latter to slight squirm away from the ticklish feeling from Sebastian’s warm breath.

  
“I miss you more actually. Rather than these routine,” Kurt admitted as he rinsed the mixing bowl before drying his hands on the cloth casually hanging beside him. He tried making way to the waffle maker with much difficulty due to Sebastian’s insistence on clinging on to him like a koala.

  
Knowing how Sebastian feels about the lack of contact he gets throughout the week, Kurt simply placed his hands above the hands around his stomach and together shuffled to the end of the counter where the waffle maker is sitting. He couldn’t help but chuckle, imagining how they would look to everyone else. But who cares? There wasn’t anyone else but them anyways.

  
Sebastian slowly started pressing feathery kisses on Kurt’s neck, expecting giggles or snorting coming from the man he’s kissing but instead, with every press of his lips on the latter’s neck, there was a snapping sound. Blinking his eyes in confusion, Sebastian cautiously placed another peck on Kurt’s neck, only to stumble forward slightly and having the man he had his arms wrapped around disappear. Suddenly, instead of being in their kitchen of their shared apartment, Sebastian found himself sitting on a coffeeshop lounge chair with Kurt sitting opposite him, staring at him expectantly.

  
“Geez, all I asked is what would happen if you were a director for a movie with us as co-stars. You don’t have to go all deep thinking and stuff,” Kurt complained, after having to snap his fingers repeatedly in front of Sebastian’s face when the latter zoned out for a couple of minutes.

  
Feeling the slight disappointed ache in his chest, Sebastian quickly pushed that feeling away before rolling his eyes at Kurt.

  
“Give a guy some time to fantasize on the amount of gay hot men he can lock himself up with Princess,” he drawled instead, placing his chin on the palm of his hand as he observed the way Kurt threw his head back to let out a short bark of laughter along if the words “of course”.

  
Deciding he should at least finish his daydream, Sebastian transported his mind back to the previous thoughts, a more preferable one and back was Kurt in his arms. He took the opportunity to turn the Kurt in his arms around so that they were facing each other. Bending slightly, Sebastian placed his forehead against Kurt’s and stared into the blues of his eyes. The same pair of eyes that he would always find himself getting lost into and drowning in them if he wasn’t being too careful. Gently breathing out the words he know he won’t be uttering in real life anytime soon, he waits for the responses that he knows he won’t be hearing anytime sooner either.

  
“And I love you too Sebastian Smythe.”

  
_And end scene_.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on the verge of sleeping but my mind refuses to sleep until I got this idea out of my head. I actually got inspired by Hannah Montana. Yup, I was going on a feels trip and I remembered one song "If We Were A Movie". I was a bit experimental in this drabble so I apologise if some part might not be so... smooth. If any of ya'll are confused, leave a comment and I'll be more than happy to explain the entire visual thingy I have in my head :D


End file.
